memory_zeta_god_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Kairóskinesis * Meteorokinesis * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control * Weather Modification Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog, etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmokinetic Constructs * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Tornado Manipulation *** Tornado/Hurricane Creation * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, the user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Environmental Adaptation **Weather Immunity * Personal Weather * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Thundercloud Manipulation * Vortex Manipulation ** Hurricane Creation * Water Manipulation and most of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Generation **** Sub-Zero Rain *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard Creation **** Snow Generation ** Ice Manipulation *** Hail Generation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Attacks * Weather Communication * Weather Generation * Weather Negation * Weather Perception * Weather Sensing Techniques * Atmokinetic Combat * Aurora Manipulation ** EM Spectrum Manipulation * Healing Weather * Weather Empowerment * Weather Mimicry * Weather Randomization Variations *Climate Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Dimensional Weather Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation *Drought Zone: The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. *Elemental Weather Manipulation *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Esoteric Weather Manipulation *Hot Weather Manipulation *Life Weather Manipulation **Spiritual Weather Manipulation *Omni-Weather Manipulation *Pluvial Zone: The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. *Primordial Weather Manipulation *Psychic Weather Manipulation *Storm Manipulation *Weather Embodiment *Weather Magic Associations *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Rainbow Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Weather Soul *Weather Weaponry **Weather Artillery Limitations * Weather Immunity * May be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if the user gets emotional. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. * May not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * May not be able to generate weather effects, having limited control over existing ones. Known Users *God Category:God (Earth-238) Category:God (Earth-616)